


Write Your Name On My Skin (It's Already Tattooed On My Heart)

by Trams



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Feelings, First Time Bottoming, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, because i always think i'm funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: Kyle and Guy have sex. There are some feelings and confessions of love since they both were unsure how serious the other one was about their relationship. There's also a lot of talk about Guy and his lack of tattoos and Kyle giving him some temporary tattoos using his ring...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something short, which could be finished quickly, and was suitably fluffy and smut-free, just to distract myself from my other works in progress... Instead this happened.

“Beautiful view,” Kyle said, standing by the railing – of their room's, not balcony, it had a door opening into the room, and a railing right outside. It was probably called something, but Kyle couldn't remember it, John was the architecht he would probably know - arms crossed, leaning on the cold metal. He looked out at the morning view brought to him on their first morning on the planet Ylla. The rising sun shining down on snow capped indigo mountains, rolling hills of blue-purple grass – alien worlds were strange and amazing.

They were on the planet to oversee the peace talks between the two warring factions on Ylla – the country of Heimer, which was located on one of the largest continents on the planet, and the country of D'der, which while not as large, had wast riches from their many mines of precious jewels - well, Guy was there for the peace talks, Kyle suspected that he had been sent along to oversee Guy, something Kyle definitely didn't mind doing.

They took full advantage of the hospitality offered to them, by the Ch'alax people who, living in a country on Yalla not involved in the war, had been chosen as a neutral ground for the peace talks. They'd been offered a large suite in one of the tallest hotels in the capital city, and the evening before there had been a feast to celebrate the beginning of peace, which Kyle had felt was a little bit premature, the talks had barely even begun the previous day, since it had been filled with a lot of ceremony and rituals, with very little talking.

“Gorgeous view,” came Guy's voice from behind Kyle, interrupting his thoughts.

“You can't see it from over there,” Kyle said, at the same time as he turned around. Guy was sprawled out across their wide bed, and he was wearing absolutely nothing, lying on top of the messy sheets, his hair tousled. Kyle licked his lips, admitting to himself that this view was even better.

“Sure I can,” Guy said, a growing lewd smile as he dragged his eyes over every inch of Kyle's body. Kyle was only wearing black boxer briefs, and he felt himself blush slightly.

“Perfect view,” Guy said, licking his lips.

Kyle sauntered over to he bed, the appreciative look in Guy's eyes, heating up Kyle.

Guy rolled over on his back, as Kyle straddled Guy's thick, muscled, thighs. Guy sat up, with his hands planted flat on the bed slightly behind him. Kyle cupped Guy's face between his hands. He leaned in, and met Guy's mouth, closing his eyes and letting himself get lost in a long, slow, sensual kiss.

It had only been a few months, and a small part of Kyle still couldn't quite believe that he got to kiss Guy, after all this time. It was perfectly okay for him to touch, to kiss, to be this close to the man he'd been interested in for so long.

Kyle started to pull away eventually, but pressed one more butterfly kiss to Guy's lips, before opening his eyes. Guy still had his eyes closed, and Kyle pressed a soft kiss to one eyelid before leaning back. He let go of Guy's face, put one hand on Guy's chest, and pushed lightly. Not in any way hard enough to truly move Guy – and Kyle knew that if Guy didn't want to be moved, then it would take a lot more effort – but now the man willingly went down on his back on the bed. Guy opened his eyes, and looked at Kyle with a small smile, and Kyle's chest tightened.

Kyle leaned on one hand on the bed next to Guy, the other, palm down and fingers spread, rested lightly on one of Guy's pecs. Kyle leaned down and started pressing soft butterfly kisses down Guy's sternum, before licking the lines of Guy's abs.

Guy let out a quiet content sigh, and Kyle pushed himself up again, to look down at Guy. The man's eyes half lidded, and mouth slightly open.

“I want to paint you,” Kyle said.

“Hrn, you go ahead and do that,” Guy grunted. “Though, before you construct yourself a canvas and easel, I would like it if you took care of the stiffy you're working on giving me.”

Kyle grinned, leaned down, to press a kiss on Guy's stomach, at the same time as he reached down and grasped Guy's half hard cock in one hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

“Oh, if I'm going to paint you, I want you erect,” Kyle whispered against Guy's skin. “More impressive that way.” He couldn't stop the teasing smile from his lips.

“What?” Guy started to sit up, and Kyle had to sit up again, and move his hand from Guy's cock, to the middle of Guy's chest again. “I'm always impressive,” Guy protested, but let himself be pushed back to lie flat again.

“Of course you are,” Kyle said. He let his fingers trail down Guy's chest, outlining the man's abs. “I was thinking more of painting directly on your skin.”

“Oh.”

Kyle looked up at Guy's face.

“You ever think about getting a tattoo?” Kyle asked.

“Nah, got enough of those back when I was Warrior,” Guy said.

“But those weren't real,” Kyle pointed out, still letting his fingers trail across Guy's skin, but now his ring finger was leaving a green line after it, and intricate patterns were starting to take shape.

“You want me to get a tattoo?” Guy asked.

“No, yes, maybe,” Kyle shrugged, looking down at the growing work his ring was making. Green lines glowing softly on Guy's skin.

“Want me to tattoo your name on me perhaps,” Guy said, and there was clear amusement in his voice now.

Kyle smiled, and wrote his signature in green on Guy's pec, the lines of the end of his name reaching the middle of Guy's chest, as close to directly over Guy's heart.

“Only happening if you get a tattoo of my name,” Guy said. He caught Kyle's hand, pulling it away from Guy's chest, and lacing their fingers together. He pulled their joined hands to the side and up, making Kyle lean over Guy again. Kyle took advantage of it, and kissed the green signature, it tingled against his lips.

He traced the green lines with his tongue, Guy's skin was warm, and a little bit salty, but the green lines from Kyle's ring were cold, sweet and buzzed with energy.

They were silent for a moment, and Kyle continued to slowly lick his way down Guy's body.

“You were never interested when I was Warrior,” Guy said.

Kyle lifted his head and gave Guy a quizzical look.

“Not interested?” He asked, incredulous. “Do you remember what you looked like? I would have climbed you like a tree, in a heartbeat, if I hadn't thought you'd punch me for it.”

“Oh, yeah, I might have done that,” Guy said.

Kyle leaned down again, and nipped at Guy's skin first with lips, and then softly with teeth. Guy grunted a little, and Kyle smiled.

“Wait, are you implying that you don't want to climb me like a tree now?” Guy, asked, like he'd just had a realization, and also sounded slightly petulant.

“Well, you don't got the same body mass now,” Kyle started to say, before he thought about it – mostly because he couldn't help wondering what Guy thought Kyle was currently doing - he could actually feel Guy tensing up. Kyle's hand was let go of, and a second later two large hands grabbed Kyle's shoulders and pushed him up so he was sitting.

“I'm still infinitely climbable,” Guy said, a strange look on his face. A sort of attempt at looking like he was joing, but badly hiding the annoyance and, surprisingly – Kyle's heart twisted a little bit. _Oh Guy_. Always trying so hard to pretend he didn't have any insecurities – hurt.

“Of ourse you are,” Kyle said, keeping his tone light. He wanted to cup Guy's cheek in one hand, but the hardest thing was always to be reassuring without it seeming like he was, or worse, pitying Guy.

Kyle sometimes forgot that he was the first serious relationship Guy had ever had with a man, maybe because Guy had thrown himself into the relationship with the same reckless abandon he threw himself into fights, trying so hard to prove himself. Kyle had let himself be swept away by it, because Guy Gardner was an exciting force of nature, and it was always exhilarating.

Guy still had his hands on Kyle's shoulders, and Kyle lifted his ring hand, putting it on Guy's upper arm, his hand couldn't wrap around Guy's muscled arm, of course, but Kyle squeezed what he could grip.

“There's nowhere else I'd rather be than in bed with you,” Kyle said. His voice low and husky.

Guy shivered, eyes going a little bit glassy, as he slowly lowered himself onto his back again, pulling Kyle with him. Kyle leaned in for another long kiss.

It made a sort of sense, that for all Guy's cockiness about being both awesome and gorgeous, it was his looks he sometimes revealed were a weak spot for him. Guy could prove to himself that he was the great lantern he always said he was. His looks on the other hand, that was something he had to rely on Kyle to reassure him of. And if there was something Guy didn't like, it was relying on other people – Kyle was trying to teach him how to do it, but it was a work in progress. Sometimes Guy slipped up, and revealed to Kyle that he wasn't completely convinced that Kyle really did find him attractive. Kyle was always happy to prove just how hot he thought Guy was.

Guy dropped his arms to the bed, and Kyle started to make his way down Guy's chest again with light butterfly kisses, the pattern of green lines still sparkling. He slid off Guy's thighs to kneeling on one side of him, as his mouth reached Guy's treasure trail.

Kyle put a hand on Guy's thigh, warmed from where Kyle had been sitting, and green lines started to spread out across Guy's muscled thigh. He lifted his mouth off of Guy' stomach, and looked at Guy's face, Guy had his head tilted and was looking back at Kyle.

Kyle raised an eyebrow at the same time as he slowly slid his hand down between Guy's legs, and Guy got the hint, spreading his legs. Kyle smiled, before he settled himself on his knees inbetween Guy's legs, looking down at Guy's cock, the base of it nestled in with the ginger and dark curls. Kyle licked his lips and looked up at Guy's face again.

“You wanted me to take care of it?” Kyle asked, with a grin.

“Yes,” Guy said, and groaned because Kyle put his hand around his cock. Thin – paper thin – green lines started to form on Guy's cock as well, but Kyle removed them just as fast, with a small shake of his head to himself, because that was just too weird.

Kyle leaned in, and took the head of Guy's cock into his mouth and sucked. Guy moaned. Kyle sucked and licked at the head, pressed his tongue against the slit, and enjoyed the way Guy started to moan and writhe. He put one hand on Guy's hip trying to keep him still.

“Yes,” Guy moaned.

Kyle licked, broad strokes with his tongue, up and down Guy's cock. Returned to the head and with a swipe of his tongue caught some of the salty precome. He took the head of Guy's cock into his mouth again, and then continued taking in more of Guys cock. Guy moaned, and Kyle did too, he liked the taste, liked the feel of Guy's thick, heavy cock on his tongue. He moved his hand to Guy's hip, both hands holding him now, and Guy's skin hot against Kyle's hands.

He knew from experience he couldn't take all of Guy, without choking when the head of his cock hit the back of Kyle's throat. He still took him as deep as he could, getting Guy to moan a breathless ' _fuck'_ , before pulling back to sucking on the head again.

He let go of Guy's hip. Moving his hand to gently cradling Guy's balls for a moment. He hummed around Guy's cock, Guy shivered and tried to buck up, but Kyle held him down. Continuing to suck and lick, he let go of Guy's balls. Trailing his fingers across the perinium, his fingertips ghosted around the rim of Guy's asshole.

“Kyle,” Guy gasped.

Kyle let go of Guy with a pop, and sat back a bit, breathing hard and watched Guy. His whole body was flushed, chest rising and falling with the effort to catch his breath. Sweat glistened on his skin, glistening more than usual thanks to the dull, pulsating, green glow from the sort-of-tattoos Kyle had given him. Guy's mouth was open, lips red and puffy from when they'd kissed, and probably from Guy biting them, his eyes were half lidded.

Kyle felt a spike of arousal go through him, and he felt himself get impossibly harder than he already was.

“Fuck, you're fucking hot,” Kyle said, a little bit breathless. Guy shivered. Kyle started moving his hands, roaming down Guy's legs. “I want to fuck you.”

“Please,” Guy said, throwing his head back and breathing hard.

Kyle closed his eyes, and took a deep shuddering breath. He blinked a few times, trying to compose himself.

“You sure?” He asked, because he'd never fucked Guy. He'd fingered him a couple of times while blowing him, which always made Guy go off with a shout, but never had his cock in Guy's ass. The thought was, making him feel even hotter, and his chest felt too tight to breath properly.

Guy opened his eyes and looked at Kyle, and the heat in them was all consuming.

“Yeah,” Guy said. Kyle hesitated for a moment, biting his bottom lip. “Come on Kyle,” Guy said. “I like it when you've got your fingers up my ass. I'm ready for the full experience.”

Kyle had moved a hand to Guy's stomach, stroking his fingers over the soft hair there.

“You know, you don't have to-” Kyle started, because seriously, there was no real need for full on penetrative anal sex to have a fullfilling and mindblowing sex life. Sure Kyle really enjoyed when Guy fucked him, but he loved sucking cock too, and Guy was always enthusiastic to reciprocate. Kyle had even had a fantastic orgasm just from making out with Guy and rubbing his cock on Guy's thigh, like a teenager.

“Come here,” Guy interrupted.

Kyle crawled up Guy's body, until he was in reach and Guy buried his hands in Kyle's hair, pulling him into a kiss, which Kyle melted into.

Guy let go of Kyle's hair with one hand, the other stroking across Kyle's naked body until it got to Kyle's boxers, where it started to push them down enough so that Guy could grab one of Kyle's asscheeks and squeeze. Kyle moaned into Guy's mouth.

“We had this conversation,” Guy said, when they broke apart. Foreheads resting against each other, and panting breaths mingling in the inches beetween them. “I want to try it. If I hate it, I'll let you know.”

“Make sure you do,” Kyle said. “I'll stop right away.”

“I know you will.”

Kyle nodded, his chest feeling too tight again.

He sat up, to distract himself, wiggled out of his boxers, and made a construct hand to grab the lube from his bag, which had been disgarded on the floor. He also got a few of the pillows. One for Guy's head, so that he could better watch what Kyle was doing, and the other underneath Guy's hips.

With Guy arranged to Kyle's satisfaction, he smiled and squeezed a lot of lube into the palm of his hand, and worked the slick to cover his fingers, before slowly pushing one finger inside Guy. He held it still, only buried to the second knuckle, until Guy let out a deep sigh, and then he pushed it all the way in.

He leaned down and gave the head of Guy's cock a few licks, as he started to move his finger in and out slowly. After a few moments Guy relaxed even more, Kyle could tell from how Guy's stomach relaxed, rather than from the pressure around his finger, which was still quite tight.

He pulled his finger out to the first knuckle, squeezed out more lube and continued. Watching the way his finger moved in and out of Guy was kind of mesmerizing, and he started to zone out a little bit.

“Come on, I've taken more than one,” Guy said eventually, sounding a little bit impatient. Kyle shook himself out of his own mind, and looked up at him, with a smile.

“I like to take my time,” Kyle said. He added more lube and continued for a little while longer with just one finger. Every now and again giving Guy's cock a lick, he didn't want Guy to come yet, so he mad sure not to work his cock too much.

Guy let out another deep, but pleased sigh, and Kyle added more lube, and another finger. He got pleased sounds and a small smile from Guy. Kyle leaned down and wrapped his lips around the head of Guy's cock, sucking lightly while he pushed his fingers in and out.

Guy moaned, and Kyle felt the man tensing up again, this time it was the approaching orgasm, and Kyle let go of Guy's cock, and stilled his hand. Guy took a few deep breaths, head thrown back and his eyes closed. He continued to be one of the most gorgeous things Kyle had ever seen in his life.

Guy opened his eyes and gave Kyle a look.

“Not yet,” Kyle said, and added more lube. Everything was rather slippery at this point, which was just what Kyle wanted. He started moving his fingers again, scissoring his fingers, stretching and feeling Guy relax further, no longer quite as tight.

He bit his lips, trying to think of anything other than imagining what it would feel like sinking into that tight heat. Guy's little breathy noises of pleasure, weren't helping to distract Kyle though.

“More,” Guy demanded on a breathy moan, which didn't sound particularly demanding, but Kyle rewarded him with a third finger, and added the fourth soon after, along with even more lube.

Pushing his fingers inside, he couldn't get very deep with the ring getting in the way slightly – the ring was wide enough on Kyle's finger that pushing in past the second knuckle the edge of the ring pushed against the rim of Guy's hole - crooking them though, he found Guy's prostate. He had to look up at Guys face which was a vision of pure bliss, and he groaned with pleasure. Kyle smiled, and felt another surge of arousal, it was building up inside of him, desperate for a release.

He put his free hand on Guy's leg, and felt how it was trembling.

“Maybe you should turn over,” Kyle said. He was going to miss watching Guy's face, but it would be easier on Guy.

“Hrn,” Guy said, and gave Kyle a very upset look when Kyle pulled out his fingers and put his lube slicked hand on Guy's hip.

“Roll,” Kyle mumbled.

“Not a dog,” Guy grumbled. “Will you pick up the pace?”

“Maybe,” Kyle said.

Guy grumbled, but turned over on his stomach, and Kyle smiled.

Kyle meant to get back to fingering Guy once he was on his stomach, but Kyle got a little bit distracted looking at Guy's backside. Pale skin dotted with freckles, and the muscles in Guy's back moving as Guy settled down in a comfortable position, with his head pillowed on his crossed arms. Kyle had to lean forward and start to touch Guy's bare back with his left hand.

“Beautiful,” Kyle mumbled, and Guy shivered under his hand.

“Only want me for my body,” Guy mumbled, but there was a teasing quality to his voice.

“You're the one who started questioning if I still wanted to climb you.”

“Not doing a lot of actual climbing,” Guy said, his head tilted to the side. Kyle snorted, and couldn't hold back his smile. He noticed the very pleased smile on Guy's face. Kyle felt a wave of emotions, slightly different from arousal, which made his heart and chest swell.

“It's a strange phrase,” Kyle said, but still smiling. Chest filled with so much warmth towards Guy, it felt like he was going to be overwhelmed with it, and he put his right hand on the small of Guy's back. Green hearts in different sizes started to appear from Kyle's hand, multiplying up along Guy's spine and started to spread out wide across Guy's shoulder blades.

“You gonna get on with it?” Guy asked, and it took Kyle a moment to understand what he said, because he was still staring at the hearts, and a little bit embarrassed about them – for being so revealing – and their sappiness, he turned them into stars instead.

“Soon,” Kyle mumbled, and put both his hands on Guy's ass, and started massaging it. “Fuck, Guy, your ass-” Kyle said, trailing off.

“Is amazing?”

“Definitely,” Kyle said.

“Only in it for my body.”

Kyle leaned forward, without taking his hands off of Guy's ass, still kneading it in his hands. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of Guy's neck, and kissed his way to Guy's ear.

“Among other things,” he whispered into Guys ear, before biting Guy's earlobe, enjoying the way his words and actions made Guy shiver again. Guy made a tiny, embarrassing noise, which made the man blush, and Kyle pretended he hadn't heard it.

He kissed his way down Guy's back, and when he reached Guy's ass sat back up again. This little break had let them both calm down enough so that neither were likely to come the moment they started fucking. So he poured some more lube between Guy's asscheeks, a lot dripping down on the pillow and bed which was already wet with it, most of it Kyle pushed inside with his fingers.

“Come on,” Guy grumbled.

“Patience,” Kyle said, holding back his amusement.

“I'm not- aaah.” Guy moaned as Kyle crooked his fingers, finding Guy's prostate again. “Patient man,” Guy finished, panting a little.

“I know,” Kyle mumbled, leaning down to lick a broad stripe on Guy's back, spreading his fingers inside Guy. The other man was loose and slick now, and from the way he was whining about Kyle taking too long, definitely ready.

He pulled out his fingers, which earned him a disappointed whine from Guy. Kyle arched an eyebrow, even though he knew Guy wasn't looking at him, what with his eyes screwed shut.

“You want me to continue finger fucking you until you come?” Kyle asked, pleasantly. Trying to pretend that he wasn't dying to finally push his cock inside of Guy.

“No,” Guy said, but Kyle could feel him tensing up again.

“You have to relax,” Kyle said.

“I am relaxed,” Guy protested, and Kyle had to take a deep breath. He didn't want Guy to go into this all stubborn determination to endure, when it was about enjoying himself. Kyle put his hand on Guy's ass, and squeezed a bit, leaned down and pressed a couple of kisses on Guy's back.

He put his hands on Guy's hips, pulling him up a little so that he was kneeling. He let go with his right hand, and grabbed his own cock, and had to pause as the wave of pleasure, washed over him, and almost overwhelmed him, from finally touching his neglected, hard, cock, dripping with precome,

He opened his eyes again after a few deep breaths to calm himself down, before lining himself up, pushing the head against the rim, but not pushing inside yet.

“You ready?” he asked. He could see Guy move his head in a nod, but he needed Guy to answer him verbally. “Guy.”

“Yes, yes,” Guy answered sounding a little bit annoyed, but there was something tense in his voice as well. “Get on with it.”

Kyle took a deep breath and pushed inside, groaning loudly, at the tight heat enveloping him. He stopped with just the head inside, and breathed hard, letting Guy catch his breath, before slowly inching a little bit deeper. He pulled back so only the tip was still in, and then pushed in even further.

He had opened Guy up so good, but he was still tight, and the slide inside was so hot it felt like heaven.

“So tight,” Kyle murmured, and Guy moaned, and said “fuck” again.

Kyle pulled out slowly, and then in, deeper still, he stopped. He was breathing hard, when Guy pushed back, and Kyle slid inside all the way.

“Fuuuuck,” Kyle said on a long drawn out groan, and he heard Guy do the same.

Kyle leaned forward and sucked open mouth kisses on Guy's back, tasting the salty sweat, his nose filled with the smell of sweat, musky arousal, and Guy. Guy everywhere around him, and everything was perfect, and Kyle wanted to stay like this forever. It was all he had dreamed of, being this close, this connected to Guy.

“You- aaah- you gonna move or what?” Guy asked.

“I'm gonna fuck you speechless and then maybe you'll stop being so damn demanding,” Kyle teased.

“Not- gnh-” he moaned as Kyle pulled out and thrust back inside. “gonna happ'n.”

“Hm...” Kyle murmured, as he found a nice, even, and slow pace. He started sucking hickeys onto Guys back, while gripping Guys hips tight and pulling him into his thrusts, not that he really needed to since Guy was moving back to meet Kyle on every thrust.

“Ah, fuck,” Guy moaned when Kyle hit his prostate. “Fuck yes, yes.”

Kyle lost his control for a moment and started thrusting faster, burying himself deep in Guy. Straightening up to throw his head back and moan loudly. Feeling his orgasm approacing, he forced himself to stop, and catch his breath before returning to his previous pace. He was hot and sweaty, and the skin under his hands was slippery with sweat.

The only sounds in the room, were the slick slap of Kyle thrusting against Guy, their panting breaths, broken up by gasps and moans, and the occasional words.

“Fuck,” Guy breathed out.

“You feel so good,” Kyle murmured. “So good to me. So perfect.”

Guy let out a long moan, and shuddered underneath Kyle.

“You're so good,” Kyle continued, “so hot, so perfect.”

He heard a low whine coming from Guy, and then:

“Touch me, please” Guy moaned, “please, Kyle,” sounding desperate.

Kyle sat, back, and pulled Guy with him onto his lap. Slinging his left arm across Guy's chest to hold him against Kyle's chest. The new position had Guy sinking even further down Kyle's cock, and Kyle moaned.

“Fuck, Guy.”

He started sucking more hickeys on Guy's shoulder. With his right hand grabbed Guy's cock, and started stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“Wanna see you come, you're so gorgeous,” Kyle murmured, blowing cold air on the wet skin in front of his mouth. He was surprised he had a head clear enough for thought to construct a green mirror in front of them.

“Just look goofy,” Guy muttered, between moans. Kyle could see the flush on his cheeks clearly in the mirror.

“I like your goofy face,” Kyle said. “Like knowing it's all because of me.”

Guy was doing most of the moving now, lifting himself up and down on Kyle's cock, Kyle did his best to thrust in time. Kyle focused on giving Guy more hickeys, interspersed with telling Guy how hot he was. As well as the movement of his hand on Guys cock, which was so hard, and leaking, and so ready to go off. Kyle did a squeeze and slight twist of his hand that he knew Guy loved, and the man moaned, his movement stuttering.

“Kyle,” Guy gasped, breathless, and Kyle squeezed his hand a little tighter.

He watched Guy's face in the mirror - the man's eyes screwed shut, mouth open – as Guy came perhaps a little bit goofy looking, but also so gorgeous. Guy managed to continue moving, even if his pacing got a little bit uneven, and he squeezed so hard around Kyle's cock, he almost came. Kyle's hand continued moving on Guy's cock, wringing every last bit of Guy's orgasm out of him, Guy's come slicking the man's cock even more.

“Kyle, Kyle Kyle,” Guy murmured, on a repeat in between moans.

Kyle turned his head so that he could start kissing along Guy's jaw. Feeling his balls tighten, and he was about to come.

“Guy, fuck, yes, Guy,” Kyle murmured between the kisses. His chest tightening with emotion. “Love you. Love you.”

The green construct tattoos Kyle had given him started to flare with light.

Guy turned his head to meet Kyle in a messy kiss. Kyle thrust up one final time, his orgasm sweeping over him like a gentle wave, and he emptied himself inside Guy, before they toppled over on the bed.

They slowly caught their breath, and managed to get untanbled. Dropping down on their backs, side by side on the bed. Kyle felt Guy's hand land on top of his own, and Kyle laced their fingers together.

“That was,” Guy started, his voice still had a slight breathless quality to it, almost dreamy. “Amazing.”

Kyle heard him move about a little, and then Guy sat up, leaning on his hands. Guy made a noise, somewhere between disgust and curiosity, which was a weird combination.

“There's semen and lube leaking out of my ass,” Guy said, which was such an unexpected thing that it made Kyle snort with laughter.

“I'm sorry, I should have worn a condom,” Kyle said.

“Nah, 's fine,” Guy said with a shrug, and turned his head to look at Kyle. “'s not like I'm fucking anyone else.” He turned to look at Kyle. It took Kyle another moment for his brain to catch up.

“You know you're the only one I'm fucking too,” Kyle said.

They looked at each other for a while. Guy was still slightly flushed, but Kyle's green construct tattoos on his skin were fading from view.

“Did you mean it?” Guy asked suddenly. His voice strangely emotionless, like he was holding something back.

“What?” Kyle asked.

“Before,” Guy said. “When you said you loved me.

Kyle couldn't stop his surprised look, it hadn't even occurred to him that Guy wouldn't know.

“I thought you knew,” Kyle said. Levering himself up, into a half seated position too, leaning on his elbows. “I thought I was being obvious.”

Guy frowned. Eyebrows knitting together, and Kyle wanted to reach out and smooth his hand over them, to get rid of the frown.

“No,” Guy said, with a shake of his head.

“Well, then,” Kyle said, with a small smile. He sat himself up, turning so that he was the one facing Guy, and Guy didn't have to look over his shoulder at Kyle. “I love you Guy,” Kyle said. That feeling in his chest swelling with emotion. He reached out and cupped Guy's cheek in one hand. “I've been into you since almost the moment we met Guy. And being with you, has only made me love you more.”

“Of course it has,” Guy said, though his tone lacked some of that complete cocky arrogance.

Kyle smiled, and leaned in for a kiss, which Guy met with eagerness. When they pulled apart Guy whispered against Kyle's lips.

“I love you too, by the way.”

“I guessed as much,” Kyle murmured.

Guy huffed and bit Kyle's bottom lip. Kyle buried his hands in Guy's hair and kissed him again, when they were interruped by a knock on the door. Kyle and Guy pulled away from each other.

“Come i-” Guy started to call out, but Kyle clapped a hand over Guy's mouth. They were not decent enough to be seen.

“What is it?” Kyle called out instead.

“Room service,” a voice called out.

“Leave it outside the door,” Kyle shouted. “Thank you.”

He turned to look at Guy again, dropping his hand, and Guy was grinning.

“What?” Kyle asked.

“You've been into me for ages?” Guy asked.

“Yes,” Kyle said, hesitant.

“If I ever go back in time, I'm telling younger me that you're desperate for my cock.”

“I don't think I'd use the word desperate,” Kyle protested. Guy laughed and got out of bed, before sauntering towards the door.

“Put on some clothes you freaky exhibitionist,” Kyle shouted and tossed a pillow towards Guy. It landed on the floor and Guy laughed again, before opening the door, stark naked, and brought in their breakfast.

Kyle shook his head, but couldn't help smiling a little. Guy came bak to the bed, and bent down, pressing a kiss to Kyle's forehead.

“I do love you,” Guy said.

“Love you too,” Kyle answered, and kissed Guy on the mouth, while also stealing the tray with food.

*

“I failed though,” Kyle said, later when they were in the shower.

“What?” Guy asked.

“I didn't fuck you until you forgot how to speak,” Kyle said with a grin. “You were still able to scream my name”

“I did not scream-” Guy protested, but stopped when Kyle sank down to his knees and proceeded to blow Guy until he was reduced to babbling.

*

Later when they left the room, to head over to the peace talks, they were arguing over whether or not incoherent babbling counted as speechlessness or not.


End file.
